


Secret

by LHorrorterror



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: Ghay... should I say more?





	Secret

Shay looked down at her phone and just stared. She was trying to figure out what her brain was putting her through. Finally setting her phone down on her the left of her on her bed. She was feeling like she could cry but at the same time she knew if someone in her family heard her cry they wouldn’t let it down. Laying back on her bed staring at the Doctor Who wallpaper she had tacked to the ceiling. She had loved that show since she was young and since she couldn’t tell the rest of her family about the show she liked- dammit she was trying to sway her mind so she didn’t focus on what was really bothering her. Shay sat up and decided to do the thing she did every friday night. Getting dressed in her secret outfit and putting her hair in a ponytail sneaking out of the house. 

Shay made her way over to a friend of hers from Auburn, usually she would avoid these girls but on friday was the day she could finally relax. Walking into the garage door she took off her jacket to reveal a graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans. Walking over to the group of girls she cleared her throat and tried to get the chatting groups attention. Them all looking up they smiled and got up to hug her, smiling she felt at home and relaxed. “I’m sorry you know i have to avoid you guys.”   
“Yeah no worries I know your family would kill you if they found out you were hanging out with a bunch of lesbians.” Shay smiled and sat down.

Finally getting home she parked her car got out and came up to the door. Before she left she got back into her usual clothes and was irritated to drive in heels, but a secret is a secret. She unlocked the door and walked into a dark house, only the tv illuminating her drunk mother passed out on the couch. Walking past she finally gets to her room and climbs into bed, only for Cameron to bust in. “SHAAAYYYYY”   
“Oh my fucking god, what is it Cameron?”  
“I need you to drive me to this party out in Kansas City and I am beyond drunk so I can’t fucking drive!!” Shay grumbled into her pillow she had just came back from driving but as she keeps telling herself, a secret is a secret.

Getting into the car she connected her phone to her bluetooth and they where off. Blue by troye sivan played but the next song was something no one in her family liked. The beat started up and she was having a nice mental image of dancing with a beautiful girl in prom but in the middle of her thought process cameron shut off the song and put on Cups from pitch perfect and this caused Shay to swerve slightly. “What the fuck Cameron???” Shay said getting the car straight and stopping at a red light. “That song was so fucking lame! No fucking words! I need something that won’t harsh my fucking vibe. Also you smell like you have been hanging around a bunch of nerds. Once you get home take a shower.” Shay was shocked Cameron could smell where she had been but she didn’t go into detail and this was the thing that made her relax a little. 

Finally making it to the house party she pulled over to the left side and Cameron got out and Shay leaned her head on the wheel taking a shaky breath and tightening her grip. Looking over at the passenger window she seen a bunch of random people jumping around on a trampoline that must have been in the back, people on top of the house and outside of it. She was never the type to go for these type of parties but she knew Cameron loved them so she put up with it. Leaning back she thought about her secret again. She was going to be a Senior in highschool and never showed interest in one boy. Her family would know sooner or later, even if she didn’t tell them something was gonna happen. She began to drift off but before she decided to take a nap she locked her car and laid her seat back. She should wait, for Cameron she ment, not the other thing. Turning over she finally drifted off to sleep. 

Only a few minutes later was she awoken by her sister and some old guy trying their hardest to get into the back seat while snogging. She sat up and unlocked the door, her sister and it looked like a father started to get going in the back of her car. All Shay could do was drive and the thumping of her seat the smell of a man and her sister moaning as loud as she could in the back of her car made her more than angry. She pulled into the parking lot of a Milton and got out closing the door behind her and making her way over to a pillar in the front of the building. Shay felt like a goddamn child getting angry about her sister getting fucked by man. She does this all the time and most of all to older men. Shay couldn’t shake her anger, as she curled up on the edge of the pillar she felt a tap on her shoulder. A girl with a pixie but type black hair and pale skin had decided to stand next to her. “What the fuck are you?”   
“Uhm Does it matta’?” English, the girl was English. “No I guess not, I just wasn’t expecting to meet someone out here. It’s like 4 in the morning in the Summer.”   
“Oh I am just visitin’ if that’s was you are gettin’ at.”   
“No I didn’t mean if you were visiting or not, I was just-” Shay put her hands into her hands, “I was just trying to make conversation.” The stranger chuckled and pulled out a cigarette, Shay looked over at the beautiful stranger. She stood up and held out her hand, “give me one.” The stranger looked over with a rather steely gaze. “Ask nicely.”   
“Can I have on?” She handed over a smoke and the lighter taking a drag and puffing out, it made her look… beyond beautiful. Shay had realised she had been staring but not before the stranger as she said, “You seem to be staring love. Am I striking your fancy?” Shay blushed and with out thinking said….


End file.
